


Settled Romance

by flickawhip



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt. Of sorts. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settled Romance

Katie can't help but smile as she responds to the tweet, flirting back. She knows exactly what will be happening later, when he makes comments, or tweets, like that, it always happens. 

She gets home, she can tell the music on his ipod is being used, the same playlist as usual, half Kate Bush and half show tunes. Flowers are everywhere, the scent of lavender in the air. She knows, instantly, when she kisses him, that he wants to have her, here and now. She is glad he has seen fit to get the girls out of the house. She needed tonight, alone, here, with him. 

"You... are naughty."

"I'm also yours."

The words are enough, she gives in and kisses him, hard and fast. He knows, instantly, that she needs him in control. He moves almost instantly to take her to bed. Neither of them can stop this, he has done all he could to get her in the mood and she is, she wants him, desperately. He moves instantly, stripping them both and pulling her closer, his lips moving from Katie's down over her body, taking time to lavish attention on every inch of her skin, his smile soft as finally, finally, she arches to him. He takes his time, settling them both into a pace. She arches to him, to his lips and tongue, easily. The need she has, for him, is all the more intense when he takes his time. Now though he makes a point to let her find her pleasure with him. The two of them have settled into a pace. Once the pace picks up, and it does, it is a matter of time before she hits her climax. It is only the first, but all the same he is pleased that she can find pleasure with him, in varied ways. Even as she settles back he can tel she wants more, far far more.


End file.
